


Medicated

by satanic_panic



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Eddie comes over to reassure you.





	Medicated

The phone ringing was instant, making Eddie grumble as he rolled over and groggily picked up. 

"Edward Kaspbrak speaking." 

"Eddie?" You sounded as if you had been crying, making him jolt up nearly immediately. "Eddie, you there?" 

Swiping a tired hand down his face, Eddie hummed. "Yeah, no, I'm here. I'm here." 

You let out a shaky sigh. "Can you come over?" 

He checked the time, not even five o'clock in the morning. "Sure. I'll be there in ten." 

True to his word, Eddie arrived within ten minutes, letting himself in and hanging up his jacket, he was still in his pyjamas as he made his way to your kitchen to find you clenching the sink, the stench of cigarettes coming from your hand as he drew closer. 

"(Y/N)?" 

You whipped around, smiling a little in relief, but you looked so melancholic, so woeful. "Eddie… you came." 

Eddie furrowed his brows as he nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I'm not an asshole. We're friends." 

You cracked a sad smile, wiping your wet eyes with the ends of your sleeves as you let out a harsh sniffle. "I know, but… don't you have work at seven?" 

He swallowed thickly and shrugged. "It can wait… what's wrong?" 

"I'm not okay," you said, brokenly. "I'm really not fucking okay, and I… shit, I just needed to see my friend, I guess… I just needed to know that I'm gonna be okay." 

"You forgot to take your meds," he noted, looking at the container that had your daily medication in with a frown. 

You shook your head as you sat up on the counter. "I didn't forget… I figured I didn't need 'em, they're fucking with my head." 

Eddie held back a sigh and a growl as he stood between your legs, making you look him in the eyes. "They're not fucking with your head. You have to take them for a reason." 

You rolled your eyes. "You don't take your meds half the time." 

Scoffing, he raised a brow. "Mine are actual bullshit - gazebos, remember?" 

You,cracked that beautifully broken smile again. "Yeah, gazebos… but, I'm just… I dunno… I'm too broken to be fixed." 

Eddie shook his head a little as he dared to place his hands on your thighs. "No, you're not. If you were I…" he paused, swallowing thickly. "I wouldn't have fallen for you." 

You furrowed your brows. "What?" 

"Forget it, I-" 

"Eddie," you placed a hand on his shoulder, voice weak and pleading. "Wait… stay… I… you… you fell for me?" 

He nodded, as if ashamed of it. "Like a sinking rock. You're special to me, (y/n), you're important to me, and I care about you.";

You looked down at his hands, daring to place yours on top. "Can you stay the night?"

Retracting one hand, Eddie used it to tilt your head up slightly so that you were once again looking him in the eyes. "One condition - you take your fucking meds." 


End file.
